


Love drunk

by RedWings111



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: You'll give me head? Okay!" He grinned down at Xisuma, not realising what he said. Xisumas face flushed red, and he couldn't help the nervous laugh that escaped him."W-well dont say it like that! My word.." When Keralis didn't reply, Xisuma looked up into his eyes, and a shudder ran through his body at the look in the others eyes.They were half lidded with a teasing glint, but also with a half serious one that was tinted with hunger......And lust.
Relationships: Xisuma x Keralis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	Love drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, soft s*x, crying during s*x(Good crying tho) gentle stuff, multiple orgasms.  
> Enjoy:)

"So.....hows you and Keralis?"

The question caught Xisuma by surprise, and he turned around from his bees to look at Doc.

"What do ya mean?" Xisumas brows furrowed one his helmet. "I mean, we're good? I dont-" Doc raised a hand to cut him off. 

"No no, dude, I meant..." Doc smirked at him. "How are you guys in, yknow, THAT regard?"

Xisuma blinked at Doc in confusion, making the taller man sigh. Doc deadpaned "Have you two slept together yet, is what I'm asking you X"

Xisumas face immediately went red, and his eyes widened, staring at Doc in disbelief at the forward question. "Doc! My word, you cant just ask that!" His voice had gone high pitched in shock and embarrassment."And it's none of your business!" He huffed looking away from the other.

Docs eye widened. "Oh my....you haven't!" He exclaimed, a grin taking over his features as Xisums stuttered over his words. "Wow, taking it slow then, huh X?"

Xisuma let out groan and sat down on the chair next to where he was stood. Well, no point denying now.

"...You could say that" His tone was quiet, and he didn't meet Docs eyes. "We've just never...thought about it? I-I dont know"

Docs grin fell and he walked over to Xisuma, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder."Hey, sometimes sex isn't for everyone, yknow? It's not that big a deal"

Xisuma looked up at Doc, his face still red. 

"....I want to, thought. I r-realy do.."

!!!!

The conversation with Doc had happened a few days ago, but Xisuma can still see Doc face grinning down at him, telling to 'go for it' and Xisuma nodded saying he would. 

But, three days later and he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Dont get him wrong, he wanted to. Like, he really did, but Xisumas never been in a relationship before in his life, his Admin duties always got in the way of any love interests in the past.

Except Keralis.

He would always understand Xisuma running off during a date to fix the server, the only time he would try to stop him was when Xisuma was exhausted. Even then he wouldn't force him to stop, only quietly suggest for the other to have a break. It's no secret Xisuma loves the other, and Visa versa.

But, what if Keralis didn't want to sleep with Xisuma? 

The admin had scars all over him, he wasn't muscled like others people, and, despite what his boyfriend said.

He wasn't beautiful.

Xisuma sighed where he was stood, standing out side of the 'Head Hunt' minigame. He smiled when he saw how many point Keralis had, his own was to far behind to catch up, but that didn't mean he wasnt going to try. He could feel something or someone staring at him, and turned to see what it was.

Keralis stood a few meters away, a wide smile on his face the Xisuma couldn't help but match. "Shiswammy!" Keralis walked over and kissed the side of the others helmet, where his cheek would be. "Hello my pretty baby!" 

Xisuma huffed and rolled his eyes fondly. "Hello, Keralis" He watched at Keralis looked over to the bored in front of him, reading it over when a thought hit the green eyed man. "Hey, why dont we team up?"

Keralis looked back at him and titled his head in question. Xisuma smiled. "I'll get you heads, I've got a bee farm to do so" he watched as his boyfriends eyes lit up.

"You'll give me head? Okay!" He grinned down at Xisuma, not realising what he said. Xisumas face flushed red, and he couldn't help the nervous laugh that escaped him.

"W-well dont say it like that! My word.." When Keralis didn't reply, Xisuma looked up into his eyes, and a shudder ran through his body at the look in the others eyes. 

They were half lidded with a teasing glint, but also with a half serious one that was tinted with hunger...

...And lust.

Xisums bit his lip, not being able to look away. "I-I uh..." His voice was weak and shaky, betraying how unsure he really was, he watched with upset when then grin on Keraliss face fell into a concered frown. He stood still as Keralis reached forword had undid the latch to his helmet, and sighed shakily as it was lifted from his head. Keralis placed it on the ground before gently grabbing Xisumas chin and lifting it. "Are you okay? Shiswammy?" 

Xisuma glanced up at him, his face red. "Y-yeah it's just uh...." he took a deep breath "I need to uhhh...tell you somthing... it uh.."

God, he couldn't get his words out, he huffed in frustration, but stopped when Keralis lent forword and silenced him with a kiss. Xisuma sighed and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Keralis's kneck. The kiss was sweet and soft, making the smaller males heart swoon and mind stand still. 

When Keralis pulled away from him however, he couldn't stop his love drunk mind from speaking his next words:

"God Keralis, please fu-" He whole body went rigid. With wide eyes and jaw clenching he looked up at the other, and gasped softly. 

THAT look was back, the one that made him want to pass out and scream at the same time.

Keralis lent forword to whisper in his ear, biting slightly at the skin underneath. 

"Let's go to your place then, huh?"

!!!!

By the time they got to Xisumas base, Keralis had already kissed him senseless. Xisuma had his arms wrapped around his kneck, and Keralis's own were tight around his waist. Xisuma groaned softly when one of Keralis's hands grabbed his thigh and lifted it to wrap around his waist, pushing him gently to lay on the bed they had somehow managed to get too. 

Xisuma fell back against the sheets, heart thupping loudly in he chest and whole body burning. He gripped Keraliss with both hands in his hair and shifted so he could grind down against him, the shock of pleasure that ran up his spine at that made him pull away from his boyfriends lips, throw his head back, and moan loudly.

Keralis licked him lips and moved his hips in time with Xisumas, relishing in the moans he got in response. He reached one had down to start undoing the other mans shirt, but stopped when the other man froze.

Xisuma could feel fear settle in the bottom of his heart when he felt he shirt start to become loose, and he swallowed. "s-sorry I just.." Xisuma cursed and placed a hand over his eyes as Keralis sat up. "Shit, I'm so sorry I j-just- I've never-God damn it..." 

Keralis tapped his side and smiled when the other looked up at him. "It okay, shiswammy. If you dont wan-"

"I do" Xisuma whispered, just loud enough for the other to hear. "Please.." Xisums looked up at the other with panting breathes, trousers straining and face red. 

"Please Keralis, I-I want you to....to touch me"

Keralis smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss him gently, before sitting back up. 

"I can do that, no problem!" 

Xisums watched as Keralis pulled off his blue shirt, and tossed it to the ground, breath stuttering at the muscle that was now on display to him. Then, after some thought, he reached and undid his own, pulling it off and letting it fall to the ground. Keralis licked his lips and lent down to place kisses again his chest and stomach, fingers teasing at his nipples and sides.

Xisuma whined as Keralis's mouth closed around one of his nipples and began to suck. Xisumas legs hooked over his hips to pull him closer, his hand gripping onto Keralis's short hair. 

Xisuma whimpered when Keralis moved back, trying to pull the other back to him. Then gasped as Keralis's hands grabbed the top of his trousers and pulled them off along with his shoes. Xisuma was now led on his back in nothing but thin black boxers that did nothing to hide the obvious tent he had. Xisuma swallowed. "W-what about you? I c-can't be the only one naked"

Keralis giggled and stood up from the bed undoing his trousers and letting them fall, moving to get back on the bed but was stopped by Xisuma. He looked down as Xisuma kneeled on the edge of the bed, eyes focused on Keraliss. "I uh...I want to uh..." Xisuma bit his lip, looking down at the tent in Keralis's boxers, then looked up again.

Keralis smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "You dont have to shiswammy" He whispered. Xisuma smiled up at him, hands coming to grab the top of the others boxers.

"I want to..." Xisuma swallowed and began to pull them down, breath hitching as the size of the other, Keralis was at least 8 inches. He licked his lips and wrapped his hand around the bace, leaning forward and wrapping his lips around the head of the erection, eyes fluttering shut at the bitter taste of precome.

Above him, Keralis moaned and placed his hand on Xisumas head, watching as the other man began to take even more of him into his mouth. He panted and gripped the stands of Xisumas long hair. "So good, Shiswammy, so-so good..."

Xisuma whined at the praise, and swallowed around the other, slowly taking him to the bace. His eyes teared up slightly as it hit the back of his throat, but he held him there regardless, moaning and causing vibrations to run into Keraliss cock.

Keralis whined, tightening his grip on the other hair, his legs trembling from pleasure. He panted then pulled slightly on the others hair. "Off, o-off" 

Xisuma let his head be pulled of, looking up at Keralis with concern "Did I do something wro-" He didn't get chance to finish before Keralis pushed him back on the bed, slipping back between his legs. Keralis smiled breathlessly down at him.

"Nothing baby, I was just getting close" He grinned at Xisuma. "I want this to last!"

Xisuma smiled, placing his hands on the others shoulder. "Oh, okay" Xisumas breath stuttered as Keralis reached down and pulled his boxers off, he own stiff erection dripping precome. Xisuma looked away in embarrassment, feeling ashamed of his own small size. 

Xisuma let out a chocked moan as Keralis wrapped his hand around his cock, and began to move his hand up and down. Xisuma eyes rolled back in his head, his whole body feeling like it was on fire with the feeling of such intense pleasure rolling up his spine. The tears of pleasure started to roll down his cheeks as he moaned loudly, wave after wave of pleasure crashing over him.

In his plersured haze, he didn't notice Keralis pull somthing from him pack on the floor, or the sound of a cap being opened. What he did notice however, was when somthing touched his hole. Xisuma couldn't help but tence up, his grip on Keraliss shoulders tightening.

Keralis noticed this and paused, kissing Xisumas chest gently. "Shiswammy.." Keralis's voice was heavy with lust. "We dont have to keep going.."

Xisuma breathed deeply, and pulled Keralis down to kiss him, smiling at the sigh he got in response. When he pulled away, he smiled up at his boyfriend "I want to, Keralis. Really" 

Keralis smiled, then slowly pushed one finger inside. He got down to the last knuckle before Xisuma shifted and let out a noise of discomfort, promoting Keralis to kiss him again. Xisuma let out a breath and kissed Keralis back gently, trying to ignore the stinging down below. 

Keralis slowly moved his finger around inside of Xisuma, trying to find that spot inside that would cause pleasure for the other male. He continued to kiss Xisuma as he moved his finger, then laughed softly when Xisuma broke away with a shout, his back arching of the bed.

Xisuma moaned and his eyes fluttered shut in pleasure, his feet dug into the bottom of Keralis's back, and his hands left scratch marks on his shoulders. Xisuma forced his eyes open, and panting asked "w-what?-that-t? Ah!-" He moaned when Keralis moved his finger and caused more pleasure to shoot up his spine.

Keralis grinned and curled his finger again, watching with delight as Xisuma cried out again. "That, my dear, is your prostate"

Xisuma could only cry out again in response to Keralis, his whole body shaking. He whined when Keralis pushed in another finger along side the last one, the burn disappearing almost instantly under the pleasure. Xisuma panted as he felt the heat in his stomach swell, so close to almost breaking. He couldn't even warn Keralis before it snapped, making him let out a breathless moan of the others name as he came. 

Keralis giggled as he pulled his fingers out, watching as Xisuma took gasping breaths. Keralis kissed Xisuma on the forehead gently, placing one hand by the side of his head, and grabbing his cock with the other, slicking it with lube. 

Xisuma felt a shiver run through his body as he took a deep breath and nodded at Keralis to continue. Xisums gasped as Keralis began to push in, stretching him almost impossibly wide. Xisumas head fell back against the pillow with a whine, his breath stuttering as Keralis began to pepper kisses against his bared kneck.

Keralis stayed still completely inside the other and let him adjust, resting his forehead against Xisumas. He watched as Xisumas eyes opened to show the emerald green eyes he loved so much, they were glazed over with lust and tears of pleasure, hands tight on the back of Keralis's kneck. 

"W-wait" Xisuma whispered, voice thick with pleasure and pain "please, d-dont-wait-t" There was a burning inside of Xisuma that made his legs tremble with somthing along the lines of pain, but, he continued to stare into Keralis's eyes. 

After a few moments, and gently kissing to help him relax, Xisuma shifted his hips and moans at the pleasure he got in response. The admin nodded at Keralis, making the other slowly begin to move his hips back and forth, groaning at the tightness around him. 

Xisuma could barely think about anything other then the pleasure that was shooting up his spine, and despite the recent orgasm, felt his cock start to swell once more. His arms were shaking as he raked his hands down Keralis back, most probably leaving marks.

And all the while, Keralis was whispering sweet words and compliments to him.

Xisuma sobbed quietly, tears rolling down his cheeks as Keralis moved, each thrust made Xisumas toes curl and lighting shocks to shot up his spine. Xisuma moaned loudly as Keralis hit his prostate dead on, eyes still focused on Xisumas own. 

Keralis panted above him, and began to whisper soft words, his pace never faltering. "Your so pretty Shiswammy" He said, smiling shakily as Xisuma whined. "So pretty, so amazing, s-so smart, so-" Keralis moaned, his pace picking up slightly, that knot in his stomach growing tighter.

Xisuma panted, sweat beading on his forehead, and whispered. "K-keralis" He moaned, pushing his hips down in time with Keralis's thrusts. "I-im gonna Ah! I'm- I'm-"

Keralis kissed Xisuma, angling his hips to continuously hit Xisumas prostate. "Me too baby, me too!"

"KERALIS!" Xisuma screamed breathlessly, back arching, eyes rolled back in his head, and came. He moaned as his dick sputtered cum inbetween himself and Keralis, whining and kissing Keralis with the last of his strength. 

Xisuma pulled away and looked into Keralis's eyes, his voice husky and shaky. "I-I love you, I love you, so much Keralis, I l-love you" He watched as Keralis gave a few more thrusts, before stilling inside of the other, arms shaking, mouth agape and eyes fixed on to Xisumas. 

Keralis moaned and came in side of Xisuma, his hips shaking, whole body tence and eyes wide. 

Xisuma panted as Keralis collapsed onto Xisumas chest, kissing his temple gently. Xisuma smiled as he rubbed Keralis's back, smiling at the sigh he got in response. 

Keralis pulled back and smiled down at Xisuma, breathing still heavy. "I love you, shiswammy" he said, running his hands up the others sides.

Xisuma smiled tearfully and pulled Keralis beside him in the bed, watching as Keralis reached down and grabbed the blankets, pulling it over the both of them. Xisuma wiped his eyes and wrapped his arms around Keralis's kneck, kissing him gently. When Xisuma pulled away, he was tired and his body was still burning with pleasure, and he cuddled into Keralis's chest, sighing in contentment as Keralis cuddled him back. 

Xisuma eyes began to drop, and just before he fell to sleep, he managed to whisper so quietly only Keralis would hear it.

"I love you, so so much"

Then, he was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> The MumDoc Smut fic should be coming soon, just not sure when :)


End file.
